Cat and Mouse
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome enjoy the thrill of the chase. InuXKag pairing, Lemon warning. One-shot


Disclaimer: Inuyasha, the greatest anime on Earth, isn't mine.

* * *

The first time had been an accident. Kagome, after failing to convince Inuyasha to let her go back to her world to write a make-up exam had made the decision to sneak away, whether he liked it or not. She'd subtly told Sango of her plan so that she in turn, could discretely inform the team. Sango had been sympathetic as always, and even offered to knock Inuyasha unconscious for a while. Kagome had nearly teared up; Sango was a true friend. But no, she didn't want to face the unpleasantness that was Inuyasha with a headache.

So, she'd put on a show of being sulky, complete with dirty looks and snarky comments that made Shippo giggle with glee. She'd even snuggled up in her sleeping bag and pretended to fall asleep. The hanyou had taken a long time to fall asleep, that smug smile still in place even after his eyes slipped shut. Quietly, Kagome had gathered only the bare essentials, leaving the yellow knapsack behind and snuck outside. The full moon cast everything in an eerie light and the whistling wind made her shiver. It wasn't a long walk to the well, but it sure was spooky.

Even now, she wasn't sure what had tipped her off. She'd been walking, when all of a sudden, her body screamed at her to _run._ Clutching her books to her chest, Kagome dashed through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heartbeat roared in her ears. She didn't dare look back; she knew what she'd see if she did. If she tripped, everything would be ruined; he'd never let his guard down again.

There! The well was in sight!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's furious shout rang through the trees. But she didn't stop, she ran until she reached the well. It was that moment when she chanced a look behind her. He was still pretty far back, but she could see his glowing amber eyes piercing the darkness. A predator chasing his prey. Kagome neatly vaulted over the well and she was gone.

Once back in her time, Kagome ran inside and locked the door to the house and the window to her room. She knew such things couldn't keep Inuyasha out, not really, but hopefully he'd take the hint. Now that her adrenaline was starting to fade, Kagome's exhaustion was catching up to her. She lay down on her bed and stretched out. Her heart was still racing. Kagome put a hand to her chest, wondering what this meant. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Could it be that she'd found the chase…exciting?

She didn't see the figure perched in a tree, glaring at her through the leaves. She didn't know that although she'd won this round, she was going to pay.

* * *

The second time wasn't her fault. She wasn't running away, she just couldn't sleep. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew better than to wander too far away from camp. But her leisurely walk didn't turn out that way. She even brought her bow and arrows just in case. Sighing, Kagome looked up at the sky. A tremor passed through her and she snapped to attention and looked around. A twig snapped somewhere to her left. Kagome whirled, reaching for her arrows. A growl rose from the bushes. A guest of wind blew Kagome's hair into her face, momentarily blinding her. Something rushed past, nearly knocking her over. Kagome felt hot breath on her neck and coherent thought left her brain. She bolted.

When she arrived back at camp, Inuyasha was on awake and on his feet.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed quietly when he saw her, "What's the matter?" Something clicked in her mind. Kagome looked closely at the hanyou. His face was the perfect picture of concern but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that he couldn't hide. He wasn't ever what she'd call clean, but was there fresh dirt on his feet? She looked at his face again. She knew him well enough to recognize the smirk he was attempting to conceal. Her eyes narrowed.

 _Oh, you asshole. Game on._

* * *

The third time, Kagome knew she was playing with fire. She'd been putting some distance between the two of them, not enough to make their friends feel like something was amiss, but just enough to make Inuyasha edgy. Refusing to ride on his back, sitting by Sango during meals, that sort of thing. Oh, and no touching at all. After three days, she could practically feel the annoyance radiating from him. Kagome looked away to hide her smile. How long until he snapped?

As it turns out, three days.

That night, Kagome heard a soft _whump_ of a body hitting the ground next to her head. Before she could react, her sleeping bag had been pulled over her head and held closed. Thrown unceremoniously over a shoulder and carried off into the surrounding woods, Kagome kicked and screamed with all her might. But the fabric muffled her voice and she didn't have much room for kicking. Finally, she was dropped to the ground. She scrambled out of the sleeping bag, her face red with rage. She scanned her surroundings, ready to sit Inuyasha into oblivion. Had he gone completely insane? But he was nowhere in sight. She was surrounded by nothing but trees.

"Inuyasha?" She called into the darkness. Her voice didn't sound nearly as strong as she'd intended it to. Her pulse quickened. She wasn't alone. Getting to her feet, Kagome surveyed the area, searching for a telltale flash of red and silver. She sensed something move behind her and she spun around, finding herself face to face with Inuyasha.

Had he always been this tall? He seemed to loom over her. His glowing eyes and bared fangs made him look positively feral.

"So, you think it's fun to run away from me, do you?" His voice was a growl, rumbling deep in his chest. Kagome took an instinctive step back. Her anger was gone, replaced by the thrum of adrenaline and rush of heat in her core.

"I'll even give you a head start," Inuyasha purred "Better run."

Kagome sprinted into the woods, paying no heed to the bushes and thorns that scratched her legs. She tried to zig-zag her path to confuse him, but honestly her brain had completely shut down. She was scared and exhilarated and turned on all at once. Her sides began to ache with exertion. Trying to control her heavy breathing, Kagome hid behind the largest tree she could see and listened. It was quiet. She peered around the trunk, but she couldn't see anything. She breathed a sigh of relief.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha dropped from the branches above and pinned her wrists above her head, pressing her against the tree trunk. Kagome didn't think to struggle, she was too busy staring at her beloved hanyou.

"I win." Inuyasha breathed. His eyes were dark with lust, lips parted, fangs glinting.

"You win." Kagome panted. She was going to say something clever about claiming his prize but fuck it, she wanted to kiss him instead. They'd kissed once before, but that had been a relatively chaste one; they'd had an audience after all. But now, gods, if Kagome had known Inuyasha could kiss like this... His mouth was hot and wet, tongue probing and teasing her own. Fangs nipped her bottom lip, making her moan. His attention moved to her neck, nipping and kissing and sucking. When his teeth latched onto her ear, Kagome gasped, pressing herself against him. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, and from what she could tell, it wasn't small. Releasing her wrists, Inuyasha's hands plunged under her pyjama top, hot like brands against her soft skin.

"Inu…yash…" Kagome whimpered, "I want…"

That was apparently exactly what Inuyasha wanted to hear. Raising her arms again, she let him pull her top over her head and throw it to the ground. Inuyasha's mouth found her breast, his tongue lapped and swirled around her nipple. Kagome cried out, gripping Inuyasha's silver mane as he switched to the other one.

"'Gome," Inuyasha growled, releasing her nipple with a faint pop and looking at her. It took Kagome's pleasure-dulled brain to realize that he was waiting for her to make the next move. He may have won their little game, but she was the one in charge here. Kagome pushed the fire-rat robe from his shoulders and threw it down. Grinning at her enthusiasm, Inuyasha let her all but rip off the white under shirt, exposing his smooth, chiseled chest. With a mischievous grin of her own, Kagome licked his chest, eliciting a groan of approval.

Almost aggressively, Inuyasha yanked down Kagome's pyjama bottoms and kissed his way up her legs, stomach and finally her lips again. Clumsily, he freed himself from his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. He went slowly, but steadily, trying to distract her from the discomfort with more kisses and love-bites. Kagome bit her lip. It was uncomfortable, but she was adjusting quickly. In any case, the sight of Inuyasha's muscled body pressed against her, pupils dilated and hazy with lust was far too arousing to stop now. All the way inside, he pulled back and thrust carefully, gauging her reaction. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her and she threw her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. His thrusts gained intensity and speed, making her tremble. Kagome hung on for dear life, screaming his name into the night as an orgasm wracked her body.

He granted her only a moment's reprieve, licking her cheek and nuzzling her neck affectionately. But the second he felt she'd rested enough, the sweet torture resumed. Struck by an idea, Kagome tugged Inuyasha's head towards her and licked the outer shell of his ear. Inuyasha's whole body shook and his claws dug into her skin.

"Kagome," he moaned, "do that again!" Grinning, Kagome licked his ear again, slower this time. Inuyasha snarled and pulled out of her just before he exploded. He stumbled back and sat down. Kagome slid down the tree trunk and to the ground. She ached all over and it was a delicious feeling. Her back felt like it had been scraped raw, but she just didn't care. She gave Inuyasha a euphoric smile that he sheepishly returned.

The pair dressed and got back to their feet. Kagome's legs wobbled and she found herself scooped up into Inuyasha's arms. He started walking. Kagome snuggled against him. She savored a few seconds of listening to his heartbeat, steady and strong.

"So, you really like having your ears rubbed huh?" She didn't need to look at him to know that he'd turned red.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Kagome assured him. But her naughty side was just getting started. If this is what happened when Inuyasha "won" their little game, Kagome shivered to think about what she'd do when he lost.

And he would, eventually. If it took a few tries, well, that was just fine with her.

* * *

FIN

A/N: I don't think I'm the only one that thinks these two would have wild sexy time. Oh Inuyasha, if only you were real… :P

Shooshkipoo


End file.
